1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paper cutter, and more particularly to a paper cutter having multi-blades to provide various designs of cutting edges.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Paper cutters are widely used by consumers. As shown in FIGS. 5 through 7, a conventional paper cutter comprises a base 71 with a rail 72 for a slide unit 73 to slide thereon. A cutter seat 74 is pivotally connected to the slide unit 73 and is in parallel to the rail 72. The turning axis of the cutter seat 74 is vertical to the rail 72. The cutter seat 74 comprises at least two blades 75. The slide unit 73 comprises a knob 76 which links a tenon 77. The tenon 77 is constantly urged by an elastic element 78 to engage with the slide unit 73.
To replace blades 75, the knob 76 is pressed to disengage the tenon 77 from the slide unit 73, and then the knob 76 is turned to rotate the cutter seat 74 and to exchange one desired blade 75.
To cut paper, the tenon 77 will absorb the counterforce from the blades 75, therefore the tenon 77 is easy to be worn, which affects the accuracy of positioning the blades 75.